Gallery:Jacob Black
This page is a gallery of images of Jacob Black, ordered by film, who is portrayed by Taylor Lautner. Related Galleries: Gallery:Taylor Lautner, Gallery:Black pack, Gallery:Uley pack, Gallery:Bella Swan and Jacob Black, Gallery:Bella Swan, Edward Cullen, and Jacob Black, Gallery:Jacob Black and Renesmee Cullen, Gallery:Robert Pattinson and Taylor Lautner, Gallery:Kristen Stewart and Taylor Lautner and Gallery:Kristen Stewart, Robert Pattinson, and Taylor Lautner. |-|Twilight= jacob-black.jpg jacob twilight movie.jpg Bella-jacob-prom.gif Twilight_(film)_1.jpg imagesCAENJYZL.jpg imagesCAPOVN4P.jpg imagesASS.jpg |-|New Moon= JacobBlackNewMoon.jpg _jacob-black-new-moon.jpg Taylor_Lautner_shirtless_New_Moon_photo(1).jpg jacob-black-new-moon-la-push-still.jpg New Moon Bella's Bedroom scene Jacob Black.jpg|"Try to remember." jacob-and-bella-kiss-twilight-series-8504354-600-563.jpg WolfPoster.jpg new-moon-jacob-rain.jpg jacob-black-1.jpg Pretty cute jacob wdith.jpg JacobSave.jpg New-moon-movie-pictures-515.jpg Wolfbeforeafter-560x460_(2).jpg Jacob Wolf.jpg new1.jpg New-moon-movie-pictures-519.jpg new3.jpg Copy (2) of new-moon-jacob-bella.jpg new5.jpg new6.jpg new9.jpg imagesADS.jpg new10.jpg new11.jpg New_moon09.jpg images blablabla.jpg imagesCAUKG3RV.jpg imagesCAYOKU7G.jpg imagesTakeitfromhere.jpg Images0321.jpg images2ds.jpg imagesCAIJ21ND.jpg imagesCAXZVFCO.jpg|Jacob's wolf eye imagesCAJEIY12.jpg imagesT.jpg imagesCA5PYC4V.jpg imagesCAQAW68Y.jpg imagesCABGXST3.jpg imagesCA201DLI.jpg imagesCAW7A51Q.jpg imagesFuelsupply.jpg|At First Beach imagesCAOU82D7.jpg imagesCAAKWART.jpg ImagesCA7THNLL.jpg Copy (2) of new-moon-movie-pictures-536.jpg Jacob after his transformation.jpg|Jacob after his transformation 23.jpg Blog merchandise swag southwestern dreamcatcher from the twilight saga new moon.jpg Bella-swan-and-the-twilight-saga-new-moon-gallery.jpg Jacob-new-moon1.jpg New moon wolfpack.jpg |-|Eclipse= Jacob-Black-NewMoon.jpg Eclipse_(Jacob).jpg Jacob and Bella.jpg DF-05418.jpg Jacob Eclipse 03.jpg Jacob Eclipse 02.jpg 6576bd20.jpg Jacob Eclipse 01.jpg 00bft962iugiu.jpg Wallpaper 1680x1050 jacob.jpg 200px-Eclipse_Theatrical_One-Sheet.jpg 180px-Bella_e_Jacob_1.jpg Eclipse-Movie-Stills-eclipse-movie-.jpg Wolf_Pack_Eclipse_Wallpaper_by_maso.jpg SLETT!.jpg Jacob and Bella together.jpg jake bell kiss.jpg Bella_Jacob_Eclipse.jpg Eclipse 1 jacob.png Eclipse 14 wolf jake 2.png Jacob Black Eclipse Icon.jpg Eclipse 12 wolf jake.png imagesCAAEFJX3.jpg imagesCAIVM1CW.jpg imagesCA5Q2QT3.jpg imagesCAB9L2SS.jpg imagesCAIIDFX3.jpg imagesYEA!.jpg imagesCAGIU5G4.jpg imagesCAWD19EM.jpg imagesCAZMYX84.jpg imagesHA!EASY.jpg imagesCAW3OHMU.jpg imagesCA1V6Q9I.jpg imageswhatdamn.jpg imagesCAVA672A.jpg imagesCA4L1A0S.jpg imagesCAPX1TFL.jpg imagesCALNJL5L.jpg imagesCAB63YHA.jpg imagesCACE168H.jpg imagesCADKF6CG.jpg Twilight3 1280x1024.jpg imagesCAHOJMUF.jpg imagesCAJ0IH4U.jpg images9000!!!!!!!!.jpg imagesCA6RGLS6.jpg imagesCAH8WHT5.jpg imagesCAUW2L1M.jpg imagesCAF3XZPE.jpg imagesCAQQ8N29.jpg normal_eclipsestill.jpg normal_Eclipse4300.jpg tumblr_l4xgdnWkCZ1qb0cb8o1_1280.jpg|Bella saying goodbye to Jacob Jacob's Wolf.png|Jacob as a wolf with Bella in'' Eclipse''. Bella Jacob Wolf.png|Jacob's wolf form JacobBlackEclipsestill.jpg AccYuD7j-525x449.jpg|''Eclipse'' flash-forward |-|Breaking Dawn - 1= PeopleMagJakeBike.jpg BDWolfPack.png Bd_jacobrunrain-560x840.jpg ScreenshotJacobBD2.png ScreenshotJacobBD.png Picture1fjfsf.png Picture2jkjskfd.png Picture3kjfjkfds.png Jacob-black-breaking-dawn-poster.jpg 2011-08-18 1656.png 262450 245400678824354 124018937629196 821538 5960489 n.jpg 000917-3.jpg TeaserPoster2.jpg bd0291.png Screen shot 2011-09-14 at 12 32 11 AM.png 108.png 100.png BDNew3.jpeg 175.png|Jacob trying to revive Bella. Todotwilightsaga-promosbd1-mq-18.jpg Todotwilightsaga-promosbd1-mq-17.jpg Screen shot 2011-10-18 at 11 47 37 PM.png TSBD-000071R.jpg 2011-11-02 1709.jpg jacob_mad.jpg 30.jpg 24.jpg|"You kill her, you kill me!" 43.jpg 48.jpg jacobHOT.jpg 60.jpg New bd still.jpg breaking-dawn-part-1-jacob-black-26215012-436-555.png Jacob_wallpaper.jpg Jacob_wallpaper2.jpg DiarioTwilightAmanecer 6.jpg DiarioTwilight jpg d.jpg DiarioTwilight jpg b.jpg tumblr_lv2tobXZdi1qd41g8o1_500.png.jpg DiarioTwilight 21-wolf-esme-bd-.jpg 1-jacobg033.jpg JBBD.jpg 162.png 1a-this pic rocks.png 99b-listen to jacob, bella.png BDP1jella.jpg Tumblr lyi97jpAlA1qm5ws8o2 500.png 0606534 32530 MC Tx304.jpg Tumblr lz6xieLcLf1qdspdto1 250.jpg Tumblr lz85lygTVi1qm5ws8o1 400.jpg Tumblr lz9bjpYgwj1qd6r4ko1 r1 500.png 2012-02-22 0842 001.png 2012-02-22 0851.png 2012-02-22 0840.png 2012-02-22 0838 001-jacob black.png 2012-02-22 0827 Jacob.png Tumblr lzpjy6nckA1qd41g8o2 250.gif tumblr_m1tna6jV7A1qeo037o3_500.png Imprint.jpg Jacob-JD-behind the scenes.jpg Jacob-alice-bd2.jpg Breaking-dawnfpack-screencap1.png |-|Breaking Dawn - 2= BDPart2Jacob.png Jacob-BD2-1.jpg 1337879714 Jake.jpg X2 ceb648c.jpg 538321 431175336916286 237520656 n.jpg Renesmee Using Her gift with her mother.jpg imagesCAI8OBKU.jpg Jacob-555644 429620497081182 285483444 n.jpg Jacob-208856_429620540414511_1753219702_n.jpg 405487 485627194781527 932670628 n.jpg Jacob-nessie-bella-edward-family.jpg 558661 10151029497876701 1567579379 n.jpg Tumblr m9w6b26dgz1rqv48vo4 250.png jacobbd2.PNG BD 1.jpg 426321 374399125975320 1001571336 n.jpg Tumblr mbtfiaxa3Z1qlrqlwo5 1280.jpg Tumblr mbtfiaxa3Z1qlrqlwo2 1280.jpg tumblr_mbtpsbyG4u1rzz7d7o2_1280.jpg Older renesmee.jpg TTS-BP2-1.jpg Screen-Shot-2012-10-22-at-3 57 49-PM.png 20121026-155444.jpg Sam and jay.jpg JJB.jpg Jacob BD part 2.jpg BDP2 2.JPG Jacob wolf twilight breaking dawn.jpg Renesmee-riding-jacob-taylor-lautner-wolf-twilight-breaking-dawn-2.jpg Jacob.jpg 02Jacob.jpg 425675 10151240278515674 649117033 n.jpg 04~9.jpg Taylor Lautner as Jacob Black.jpg|"Taylor Lautner as Jacob Black" Tumblr mjmwuytAEG1qcd0bpo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mjmwuytAEG1qcd0bpo2 1280.jpg Jacob-growl-bd2.jpg EJ.jpg Promo-Posters-breaking-dawn-part-2-32432552-500-673.png Jake-nessie-future.jpg jacob-wolf-bd2.jpg Taylor Lautner as Jacob Black1.jpg 05~11.jpg |-|Graphic= TTS_Jacob_Bio.jpg Foto0192.jpg |-|Fan art= Breaking jacob by nikitajuice-d46sci9 large.jpg Jakenessie.png Jacob Black by twilight in darkness.jpg DSC00440.jpg DSC00439.jpg WeraVamp-deviantart.jpg|Jacob Black by WeraVamp (deviantart) Category:Character galleries Category:Images of Jacob Black